


A Year changes Everything

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beer, Death, Gen, Pre-Slash, mention of smoking, mentions of decay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: A year......After The Fall, Sebastian and John show up on the same day and share a beer





	

Sebastian was getting tired of watching the good Doctor, they had both been coming here for a year. 

A year without Jim, a year of lonely nights and boring days in a world without his Kitten. He sat by the grave sometimes, instead of just chain smoking in his car, not that it mattered if he said anything, James couldn't hear him, his body would be decomposed by now. Seb knew enough on the matter to be an expert. 

Sebastian should leave, go find somewhere else to spread his pain and anger. Anger at Jim for not considering the options, anger at him for not telling Sebastian his plan, at having to watch it all through the scope of his rifle. Pain at not being able to hold his lover one more time. "I wasn't able to save him and it is killing me."

Anger at the world for taking the man he loved, the one man who he could sleep next to or spend the nights awake, talking, planning, or even just being next to each other in silence. Sebastian picked at the grass, this was pathetic, mourning a man who didn't care enough to say good bye... He left without a word.

Sebastian rubbed at his eyes, anger flaring as the tears flowed down his cheeks. He turned to trace the name on the gravestone. Jim F. Moriarty. 

That made Sebastian smile, of course they wouldn't write James and only Seb knew his middle name. "You know, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, Jimmy. I loved you, maybe our love wasn't normal, but it was fun. Why would you just throw it away?" 

Sebastian stood once he had control enough of his emotions to move. It was no use to just sit here and talk to a stone, like it was going to fix anything? Jim wasn't coming back... What was he supposed to do, without his Boss, no one could match up. Ever. 

Sebastian walked along the small Graveyard to his car, tensing when he heard a rock hit the gravel. His body still on high alert.

"Coming here too?"

Sebastian turned from putting his keys in the car, that wasn't who he expected. "I come here to talk to him, but I'm done now."

John hated that he was feeling sympathy for this man, But how could he hate him when he understood losing a lost love? "Does it ever get easier?"

Sebastian leaned against his car, sighing softly. "I hope so. "

John moved forward, hesitating only slightly, yes he should probably not do this, but Sebastian hadn't done anything to hurt him, he had been following orders. Yes, he was kind of bad, but he had lost someone too and John's current action was also reassured by the fact that he could take the Sniper down in a heart beat. 

Sebastian didn't know what was happening before the Doctor pulled him into a tight hug, his body tensing. No one ever touched him. "What. Are. You. Doing."

John loosened the hug, but stayed where he was. "I was giving you a hug. y'know comfort?"

Sebastian tilted his head in confusion. "Why?"

"That's what you do after a person loses someone they cared for, yes I know we had our difference, but It is always difficult to be the ones left behind." John moved his arms, taking a step back to give the other man space.

"Oh... I would've taken a beer instead." Sebastian looked away, it was easy to see the darkened gaze of the war, especially when you had witnessed it yourself.

"I can accomplish that as well." John moved to the boot of his car, taking two beers from the six pack. He always brought one on the days he visited the grave. 

"Not as straight edged as I assumed then, eh Doctor?" Sebastian didn't need to be told twice as he took the beer, popping the lid.

John knew drinking was bad, but drinking beer helped on the days he came here, not that he had ever done it with another person, especially not Sebastian Moran top Sniper for James Moriarty.

"Like I need lessons on being a good person from you?" 

"I'm not judging, only making an observation. Beer always makes these types of things easier." Sebastian didn't want to push him away, given they only had each other now.

In a strange twist of fate, losing Jim and Sherlock had brought them closer.

What a weird world.... But John didn't see it as a bad thing, Sebastian was rather nice, when he wasn't being a trained dog, that is.

"Would you like to hangout sometime?" John knew it was probably moot, given Sebastian had said he was leaving.

Seb smiled, it's pity... that's all he sees, a broken dog. "You... want to hang out with me?"

John started to mentally kick himself, he was being foolish. "It might be nice."

"It may give me a reason to stick around." Sebastian had never felt any kind of attachment was needed, beyond Jimmy, but maybe, just maybe.... It might be nice.

John looked away, feeling heat rise to his face...nerves, it's just nerves, but it would be nice to have someone to talk to who actually knew everything he had gone through. "That would be a good thing."

Sebastian had to smile, that had come out as a mumble, maybe he could come to love this shy doctor... then he wouldn't hurt so much.

But shared pain had bonded them in a way that went beyond what had happened a year ago.


End file.
